Meaningless Kiss
by PockyPhoto
Summary: SasuSaku oneshot. Sasuke and Sakura get a twoman mission to help at a bakery, but it turns into something else when the baker makes a move on Sakura.


A/N: Another SasuSaku oneshot of mine, though very short. The plot doesn't seem much, I know. I ran out of ideas, but I still wanted to write some kind of Sasusaku fluff. I had originally planned to put in more details about the bakery and the whole business during the day, but then I thought... no one cares about that. I don't own Naruto... thus the term _fan_fic.

MEANINGLESS KISS

It used to take something pretty serious or rather shocking to get Sasuke's attention. Now, when he gets called for a C-rank mission, it's no big deal. In fact, it's a bit disappointing since he could do better than that. Finding that it was a two-man mission, with Sakura, meaning alone with a girl that's infatuated with you, didn't faze him. He had actually grown very fond of the girl, not that he'd _ever_ admit it to _anyone._ Much less to her. Even when the Hokage told them it was just to help a bakery shop on it's busiest day, he wasn't bothered. But when the only baker in the shop was making _very _obvious moves on Sakura, that's when he becomes cautious of activating his sharingan eyes. Not that he'd use them. But that he'd scare the living daylights right out of the guy.

Sasuke stood at the counter in the back area of the store. He watched the baker "help" Sakura with kneading the dough. Sasuke was merely slicing the bread, but the swift thuds of the knife hitting the board had come to a stop long ago.

Shin, the snobbish cook, was standing behind Sakura. Almost too close for Sasuke's opinion. His hands were molding along with the kunoichi's, softly smoothing out the dough. Sasuke watched as Shin took his hands away, only to lightly trace his fingers from Sakura's shoulders down her arms. The Uchiha boy noticed his teammate stiff in surprise.

"Sakura, get the front. We should open soon," Sasuke said, tending back to his duties at the bakery. Sakura hurriedly turned around, whispering a "thank you" as she passed her crush.

As soon as the cherry blossom had turned around the corner, Shin's smuggish attitude had come to the surface. He leaned against the counter beside Sasuke, who pretended to be entirely focused on his slicing.

"What's the matter? Mad 'cuz I can make your girlfriend blush?" he teased the Uchiha as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke contineud his work, ignoring the other man's taunting. "You should pay attention to your work."

Shin frowned for a second, disappointed in the reaction he received. He was hoping for some kind of spark from the guy. "Hey, she is your girlfriend, right? I mean, if she's not... then she's entitled to her own opinion-"

Sasuke immediately flashed a death glare to the young baker. _Her opinion? Of what? Him?_ "She's taken," Sasuke told him in an icy, threatening tone as his grip tightened on the knife in his hand.

Shin had to admit it. He was frightened of the guy. A Konoha ninja is ordering you to back away from his girlfriend. You should be frightened. But, Shin was an idiot. The fun was too much for him to pass up. The young baker eyed the raven-haired rival. It was difficult to believe that the two were a couple. There hadn't been any signs of affection since he met them. Well, maybe a little fawning from the girl. But still... that's just from her.

"Prove it," Shin challenged the avenger. "You look like you're lying."

Sasuke scoffed as he put the knife down. "I don't need to prove anything to the likes of you." He picked up the tray, taking it to the front. Sasuke placed the loaf of bread in the display at the counter of the register. His eyes wandered to the girl at the front door. He watched her smile as she turned the sign from "closed" to "open." Shin came from around the corner, seeing the same view as the Uchiha. Sasuke gave him a cold stare as he returned the tray to the back area. As Sasuke placed it in the sink, he glanced through the small, open window between the kitchen and the front area. He noticed Shin lean across the display counter to Sakura. Instantly, Sasuke rushed to the front. He was relieved to see them only talking... until Shin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sasuke walked around the display stand to Sakura's side. He grabbed ahold of her wrist, pulling her in for a sudden kiss on the lips. He used his other hand to cup her cheek, keeping her still. Sakura was shocked, to say in the least. Even Shin was surprised. But, seeing the girl's reaction, he scoffed at Sasuke's attempts.

Hearing that ridiculous scoff, Sasuke pulled Sakura in for a deeper kiss, brushing her lip with his tongue. Sakura most eagerly granted his wish, parting her lips. Sasuke slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth, making sure Shin had the chance to see. But his cool support nearly shattered when he felt Sakra's tongue brush against his. His hand left her wrist to cup the other side of her face. Sakura could barely register everything as her hands braced themselves against Sasuke's chest. All means of chasing away Shin had flown out the window. Sasuke was now being completely wrapped in their kiss. He massaged his tongue against her's with more desire and passion than he had ever wanted to intend. Sasuke's body seemed to roar in fire, wanting every touch between the two of them. No, Sasuke _needed_ every touch. The minute Sakura let out a small moan, Sasuke knew he was getting addicted.

A loud clearing of Shin's throat interrupted the intense kiss, quickly separating the two. "I get it, I get it. I'll back off of her. Geez, get a room," he muttered the last part as he resumed to the kitchen area.

Sasuke left a trail of stabbing glares at Shin's back as the man left. But as soon as he looked back at Sakura, he immediately noticed the huge hearts in her eyes. Sasuke almost regretted what he had done.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't overact, Sakura. It was meaningless. I only did it for the mission," he told her as he looked away. "If Shin didn't focus on his store, we wouldn't get the mission done."

He didn't have to see her to know the frown on her face. He could _feel_ it. And he knew he could feel it because he caused it. As much as Sakura was disappointed, she tried not to show it. She forced a big smile on her face.

"I'm just glad I got a chance to kiss you, Sasuke-kun. I don't mind why you did it."

Sasuke looked at her with disbelief. And he hated that smile. It wasn't the same as the one he saw earlier. No, it may look the same, but this smile was far from it. It was fake. Sasuke said nothing in reply as she resumed to find business at sweeping the floor. The smile bothered him, but he'd let it slide for now.

All day, Sakura greeted the customers. She took care of the front as Sasuke and Shin worked in the kitchen area. The Uchiha watched from the small opening in the wall, as she displayed that painful smile. He could hear the customers compliment Sakura on her service, but that just made him hate her fake smile even more. It wasn't what he was used to seeing. He was starting to miss the cheerful Sakura that he had grown attached to. Sasuke began ot wonder... maybe he shouldn't have kissed her. Though it felt so good, warm, enticing, and _complete_, maybe he shouldn't have done it if he was only going to hurt her.

As soon as the day ended, Sakura and Sasuke raced towards Konoha. Only halfway there, Sasuke suggested a short break. Sakura opened her pack to take out a loaf of bread, giving half of it to Sasuke. During the brief meal, neither spoke. Sakura never even took a glimpse at Sasuke, who watched her almsot the entire time. When she finally did look at him, it was only to offer the rest of her bread once Sasuke had finished his. He politely refused, saying she'd need to energy to get back home.

Sasuke leaned against the tree as he watched her finish her last few bites. She hadn't smiled once since they left the bakery. He knew he had stabbed her heart, but he was also hoping she'd possibly give one ounce of forgiveness.

Sakura stood up, nodding to tell him she was ready to move again. Yet, Sasuke didn't move. He remained in his spot, his eyes still on her. Sakura set her pack down in confusion.

"You still want to rest?"

Sasuke said nothing. He got up, walking extremely close to her. His eyes traveled to her lips, and she soon noticed this as well.

"Sasuke?"

He gave her a soft, lasting kiss, tipping her chin with his hand. Sakura closed her eyes, accepting it. She nearly sighed as she felt his warm touch again. Sasuke pulled away, hoping to see his award.

And see it, he did. Sakura had her true smile on her pretty face now. He smiled at her in return.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked in a soft tone, a blush still apparent on her cheeks.

"So you'd smile again. Frowns don't look good on you," he replied. She gave him another heart-melting smile and Sasuke nearly grinned in his accomplishment. But in a brief instant, he turned away, almost angry.

"Sasuke? Did I do something wrong?"

He looked back at her, his eyes seemingly in annoyance. "No. It just... wasn't as good as our first one."

Sakura laughed. "I doubt any kiss will be as good as our first."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. In a flash, he captured her lips again. He forced his tongue in her mouth as she fought against his. Sasuke quickly pushed her against a tree, exploring everything he could in her cavity. This time, Sakura didn't hesitate to moan once more against his kiss. Enveloped in a mix of heat and passion, their tongues battled each other for a constant touch. Sakura wrapped her hands in his raven hair, pulling him in for much more as she tossed his hitai-ate to the forest floor. Sasuke hoisted her up against himself, her legs around him for support. Unable to continue anymore, the two tore apart from each other to catch their breath.

Leaning his forehead against her's, he asked, panting, "How's that?"

"If I saw awful, will you kiss me again?"

Sasuke smirked. "Until I get it right."


End file.
